Look At Us Now
by Starfront
Summary: Kurt's getting texts from some stranger asking about Blaine and Jeff's brother is creepy.  Terrible summary, I realize  Please Read and Review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review! 3 Sorry this chapter is so short. I intend for them to get longer.**

**I do not own Glee but I do own a hairbrush.**

_This is a story about Kurt Hummel. Attending Dalton Academy, an all boys' boarding school, Kurt met Blaine. Blaine was none less than Kurt's prince charming. He soon joined the A Capella glee club at Dalton, The Warblers. The club was successful, tying with New Directions (Kurt's old Glee club) at sectionals. Regionals came around the corner and Kurt sang for a bird. During the moving performance Blaine finally realized he was in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. This is how our story begins, with two teenage boys doing homework._

"What did you get for number 12?" Blaine asked from across the table. He ran his left hand through his hair, smoothing out any stray strands.

"Pulling a Nick are you?" Kurt joked with a smile plastered on his face. Nick was a fellow Warbler that always copied off work.

"I just want to check." Blaine replied, happy that he had made Kurt smile. What Blaine didn't know was it wasn't hard for him to make Kurt smile. Whenever Blaine said something or did something directed to Kurt, he smiled. He couldn't help it. Kurt slid his notebook across the table for Blaine to see his answer. The dark haired boy checked his answered and nodded to Kurt while he slid the notebook back across the table. Meanwhile, their physics teacher, Mr. Francher, walked by.

"Don't slide things across the table! It scratches the wood." He warned. Then he continued walking, look over his shoulder as Kurt and Blaine pretended to do their work. Once he was a good distance away, the boys burst out into laughter.

"I can't beli-" Blaine was interrupted by his own laugh. Kurt finally gathered himself and gave Blaine, who was still laughing, an odd look. This only made Blaine laugh more. Kurt got up from his seat and slowly approached Blaine. He put one hand on his shoulder. Blaine had his face in his hands as he tried to gather himself.

"Blaine, I hate to break it to you." He paused. "It wasn't that funny." Kurt smiled at his classmate, who had finally calmed down. Blaine sat up, stiffly.

"We should finish our homework." Blaine laughed just to annoy Kurt, who simply rolled his eyes at the pathetic joke.

"Cute Blaine." He walked to his seat and put his earphones in. Kurt had a hard time concentrating around Blaine. It wasn't his boyish looks or the cute way he tapped his pencil when he though hard that distracted Kurt but it was the chemistry between the boys. Blaine had confessed his love for Kurt but he knew that this didn't mean they're together. Kurt had made that mistake before and was cautious this time. Kurt assumed it didn't matter to Blaine but he craved that label, boyfriend. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine did want the label, just as much as him. After a couple quiet minutes of what looked like work, Blaine broke the silence.

"What are you listening to?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh nothing. Just tunes." Kurt said, holding out the "s".

"What type of tunes?" Blaine questioned as he scootched his chair closer. Kurt blushed at the movement.

"Why so persistent Anderson?" Kurt replied. He had used Blaine's last name, which had caught him off guard. Blaine was so close to Kurt now, he could feel each breath Blaine took.

"I'm was just asking a question but now you won't tell me. I don't know, it makes me even more curious. How do you do that Kurt?" His voice was seductive and the distance between the boys shrunk. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes and he saw the boy he loved. Slowly, Blaine raised a hand to push a strand of lose hair off Kurt's face. Kurt sat there, like a statue. He was in awe. All he thought about was _Blaine said he was bad a romance? _Kurt stared at his lips. There wasn't a moment that he wanted to press his against Blaine's more than right now. Blaine grabbed Kurt's soft, pale hand and played with his fingers. Everything was perfect. If either boy did anything, the moment would be ruined. Surprising, it wasn't one of the boys who ruined the moment at all.

"HEY GUYS!" Shouted a boy from across the room. It was Jeff, a fellow Warbler and a good friend of the pair. Kurt sighed because that's all he could do. Getting mad at Jeff was impossible. He was the funny guy who was always smiling. Blaine gave him a glare and then scootched his chair back to its original spot. Jeff was completely unaware of what he had walked in and ruined. He grabbed a chair and sat between the boys.

"So guys! I was heading to the coffee shop and I know it's your free to so do you guys want to come? IT'D BE FUN!" Jeff said, smiling like crazy. Kurt laughed when Jeff screamed the last sentence and looked at Blaine for approval. Of course, Blaine nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure Jeff. Meet you outside in 5?" Kurt asked. Jeff smiled and looked at Blaine, waiting for him to smile too. Once he had, Jeff ran off to wait outside.

"I love how he smiles so much! Whenever I'm around him, I can't help but smile. For some reason, you manage to keep a glum face." Kurt stated as he gathered his books together.

"What do you mean? Jeff is a phenomenal person, I guess I'm not as smile-prown as you." Blaine returned which he followed with a hoarse laugh. Kurt smiled while he swung his satchel over his shoulder and walked to the door. Blaine rushed and followed behind him.

"After you." Kurt held the door for Blaine who took his time walking through; making sure Kurt held the door longer. Blaine's phone buzzed while they walked down the hallway.

"A new text message from Jeff!" Blaine exclaimed with fake joy.

**From: Jeff To: Blaine**

**:) **

"He texted me a smile face." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! He just wants you to smile more. Jeff's too nice to see someone upset. Maybe if you smiled more around him." Kurt winked when he finished.

"Let's hope it's just that." Blaine muttered under his breath. Kurt had heard he said something but realized Blaine wasn't in the best mood and ignored it. Once they had reached the door, Kurt spotted Jeff sitting on the bench outside. Kurt had his hand on the door but spoke before he opened it.

"Be nice Blaine." Kurt warned.

"Thanks dad." Blaine replied. He opened the door himself, which made Kurt loose his balance. Luckily Kurt caught himself and walked outside. Something was wrong with Blaine, Kurt knew it. He would never act like this, especially not to Kurt. Blaine tried to make small talk with Jeff. They ended up having a decent conversation. Kurt was there but his mind was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Blaine who didn't talk to Kurt much the whole trip. By the time they had finished their copy, he had only said 2 things to Kurt.

As soon as the boys reached Dalton, they had to go their separate ways. Kurt had science, Blaine had physics and Jeff had math. This was a relief to Kurt because he could finally ask Blaine what was up.

"Bye Jeff!" Kurt said with a phony smile plastered on his face. Blaine bid farewell too and lowered himself to tie his shoe. Kurt grabbed him by the arm and pulled Blaine to a corner because he knew people would be coming in the halls soon.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked. His voice was strict.

"What? Oh with Jeff. That's easy. I felt bad for not smiling so I spent a ton of time with him and now he's good. That's all, OK?" Blaine reassured.

"Blaine, that doesn't make any sense at all, but whatever. You aren't made at me or anything right?" Kurt asked.

"No, there's no way I could be mad at you." Blaine answered. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Next time tell me before you pull a move like that. You scared me." Kurt smirked and relaxed his shoulders as Blaine continued to feel his hair. There was a moment of silence. Kurt saw Blaine leaning in and their lips collided. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's head to his waist. Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's neck. Blaine pushed his tongue against Kurt's lips, awaiting entry. Kurt allowed it and followed back with full force. Slowly Kurt backed away until he reached the wall. After they had separated, Blaine couldn't make eye contact. Kurt grabbed the wall for support because he was still stunned.

"Blaine." Kurt said, staring at the ground. "What are we?" Kurt's voice sounded worried yet hopeful. Blaine looked at him and smiled.

"I was hoping we were dating." Blaine said. His cheeks turned tomato red from embarrassment. Kurt looked up and they caught each other's eyes.

"Good." Kurt replied. "That what I hoped for too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Maybe a little more explanation from Blaine? Hope so! **

**Without Glee this week, I am dying. April come sooner.**

**I do not own Glee**

Kurt stared blankly at the paper in front of him. Sitting across from him was Blaine, trying to read his face. Meanwhile, Nick (Who was sitting to the left) was just trying to read Kurt's homework, as usual. Jeff smiled and looked between Kurt and Blaine, cluelessly. Not everyone knew they were a thing. Wes and David were the first to know but it wasn't on facebook or anything. There was a short moment of silence then Blaine's crisp voice broke it.

"What's the letter about? Get a bad grade or something?" Blaine questioned. The letter he was referring to was in fact the paper in Kurt's hands. The Principal, Mr. Stockholm, had handed it to him just seconds ago. Kurt shook his head in response to Blaine.

"What is it then?" Jeff persisted. He had a huge grin on his face. Kurt schootched his chair over to gain some distance from Jeff. The blonde had scooted right next to him. Suddenly, Kurt hit something. It Nick who was obviously copying off Kurt's work. He stared at the cheater and then flipped over the papers. Nick sighed and proceeded to copy off Wes who was sitting adjacent to him. Kurt finally spoke.

"Since when do you have to do a sport at Dalton?" Kurt questioned. Jeff and Blaine looked at each other in confusion. Then Blaine had an epiphany.

"Oh! Yeah, Dalton requires one sport for each school year. Warbling is considered a sport though. Why'd you ask?" Blaine asked, confused with Kurt.

"Well, It says.." Kurt cleared his throat.

_Dear Mr. Hummel,_

_ We have just noticed that you have not participated in a full sport this year. You need one more week of credits. Unfortunately, singing does not count as a sport because it isn't competitive anymore. You have two weeks to complete 4 more days of credits. Sports outside of school are acceptable too._

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Athletic Association_

"Well that's pretty self explanatory Kurt." Blaine laughed at his own sentiment.

"Cute Blaine." Kurt gave him a look and continued. "I am not athletic Blaineeee. I do not enjoy running after a ball and getting" He paused "sweaty." Blaine giggled and then gathered himself. Meanwhile, Jeff stared at both the boys with full interest.

"Then don't play a ball sport." Blaine said, Bluntly. In response, Kurt kicked Blaine from under the table. He then shot him a smile.

"YOU COULD DO KARATE!" Jeff screamed. He jumped up and down from the genius of his own idea.

"Jeff, do you really think I'm cut out for Karate." Kurt stood up and twirled around. Blaine stared at him the whole time.

"Hey, Jeff has a good idea. Would it hurt doing it for FOUR days?" Blaine defended Jeff and his decision.

"Please Blaine, you'd just love to see Kurt in the outfit." Wes shouted from the corner where he was doing his work. This caused the whole room to stare. Kurt blushed and sat down. Soon the whole room returned to their business. Blaine continued speaking again. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Martial Arts is great for the soul. You would be great at it." Blaine looked at Wes to make sure he wouldn't say anything.

"My brother is a black belt!" Jeff said, smiling.

"You have a brother?" the other two boys said in unison.

"Yeah he does. Kyle. Senior." Nick replied, cutting into the conversation.

"Yup!" Jeff agreed.

Blaine looked at his watch and saw the time. It was already 5:15. Kurt usually leaves Dalton at 5:30 and Blaine usually walks him out. Everyday, his dad drives by and Kurt gets in the car. He waves goodbye to Blaine and Blaine does the same to Kurt. This is the worst part of Blaine's day, Those four and a half hours without Kurt. They text constantly though. Just recently, Blaine realized he couldn't live without Kurt, that he wouldn't make it without seeing that porcelain colored face every morning. He loved Kurt and he knew it. Even Wes and David knew, probably before Blaine.

"Uh, Kurt. It's time to get going." Blaine said, realizing he had dosed off.

"Oh Yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Bye Jeff, By Nick!" Kurt said, waving his hand. After he had gathered his stuff, the boys began the walk across campus. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and swayed it as they began to walk. Kurt blushed and began a conversation.

"I didn't know Jeff had a brother. Does he sing too?" Kurt asked, staring straight ahead.

"No, he's a lot different than Jeff." Blaine said.

"What do you mean? Does he go to Dalton?" Kurt continued to question Blaine.

"He used to." Blaine paused awkwardly. "Let's change the subject."

The boys continue to make small talk while they walked down the hallway side-by-side. Kurt still had some loose ends to tie up about Jeff's brother but he knew Blaine wasn't going to spill. He needed another plan.

"Kurt, your dad's here." Blaine said, snapping Kurt out of his subconscious.

"Oh, bye Blaine." Kurt said, smiling and waving. He slowly got into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

**To: Kurt From: Blaine**

** Courage. **

Kurt laughed when he saw the text message. It was identical to the text message that made him fall in love with Blaine, identical to the one he got before he ran away from McKinley. Just like Blaine, Kurt regrets running but then he reminds himself about all the good stuff that's happened at Dalton. Kurt responded with some small talk as he began to study.

"Can I come in?" A voice came from the other side of the door. Kurt quickly hid his phone under his pillow and answered his dad.

"Sure." He opened a book to look like he was working. Burt examined the room and then began to talk. He took a deep breath.

"How are things with you and Blaine?" Burt asked while he sat on the couch. He was completely aware of Kurt's obsession. This conversation was soon to find it's way into Kurt's enormous collection of awkward talks.

"Good." Kurt said, looking at his wall. Avoiding eye contact was the only way to make it through.

"So uh." Burt paused. "You two dating?" he was nervous. Burt never wanted to hurt Kurt and he didn't want to hit a soft spot.

"Yes." Kurt pretended to read his book.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Burt tapped his shoulder and stood up.

"Ok." Kurt tried to use one-word answers during times like this.

"Have fun studying." Burt laughed and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Kurt took a deep breath, relieved that the conversation was over. He pulled out his phone from under the pillow and saw 3 new texts.

**Three New Messages:**

**Blaine: Text (1)**

**Jeff: Text (1)**

**Unknown Number: Text (1)**

Kurt ignored the first two and looked at the last one. It was five words.

**Do you know Blaine Anderson?**

It seemed like such a simple question but Kurt was scared. He never gave his number to people he didn't know.

**Who are you?**

Kurt responded hesitantly. Meanwhile he checked his other texts which were both normal "Yeah"s or "What's up?"s.

**You know me, but not well.**

This message is what really scared Kurt. The person wanted to be anonymous. Usually there is something wrong there. Kurt debated not responding but now he had to urge to figure out who it is.

**Who are you? I will not answer any of your questions until you answer mine.**

He winced and waited for a reply.

**I told you enough. I was the enemy of someone you love. I was the lover of someone you love.**

Kurt's hand shook as he read the message. He lied down on his bed for a minute, trying desperately to figure out whom this was. He pulled out a book to distract himself. A buzz came from the corner his phone rested.

**Are you there?**

It hadn't even been 5 minutes and this guy was already wondering where he had gone.

**Yes. Tell me who you are, exactly. What's your name?**

Kurt was hoping he wouldn't find a way around this.

**My initials are JS. Goodbye.**

Finally a clue! Kurt had some direction to go in. He thought and thought but no names came to mind. He thought about the message. _The enemy of someone I love and the lover of someone I love. _He decided to sleep on it. Maybe a fresh mind would bring some new ideas.

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I got too excited that I had to write another chapter! **** Even if no one reviewed Chapter two.. hehe :D Oh well.**

**I don't own Glee (shocking, I know)**

"And then you would carry the x over to the…" The teachers voice trailed on as Kurt sat at his seat in the back corner, doodling in his notebook. He did feel somewhat guilty that his dad was paying all this money and he didn't even pay attention. Luckily for math, he didn't need to. He saw Blaine out of the corner of his eye. He was taking notes and listening attentively. Kurt looked back at his notebook. He still had the text message on his mind from the night before. It had just crossed his mind that the whole thing could have been a joke. The bell disturbed Kurt's thoughts.

He gathered his books and walked out of the class, running a little to catch up with Blaine.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said, panting for his jog.

"Oh Hey!" Blaine replied, pleased to see his boyfriend. "I could have sworn you weren't in math class! It's probably your seat in the far back corner. You're such a rebel for sitting there!" he joked making Kurt laugh.

"Yeah, I usually come in before you considering you enter the classroom 20 seconds before 8." Kurt said, mocking Blaine's common tardiness.

"I almost always make it on time now though! I've gotten better." He answered, punching Kurt's shoulder playfully.

"I have a problem." Kurt said. He was ready to tell Blaine about the texts from last night. He was ready to ask Blaine who _JS_ was. Blaine had to know them.

"Is it about your sports? I have a solution for that." He pulled a pamphlet out of his pocket. "There's a dojo down the street. 45 minute classes seems reasonable and you only have to do it for four days right so…" Kurt interrupted him.

"I don't thing I'm going to do Karate. Dad says it's more of a long term thing." Kurt finished.

"Does your dad still hate me?" Blaine asked, his voice now sincere.

"He never HATED you, just the fact you slept over. Of course, he doesn't really know you. If he met you, he'd love you. I do" Kurt smiled and was pleased with the fact that he managed to make Blaine blush.

"Well then how about I meet him." Blaine insisted. Kurt looked at him.

"Oh" he said, a little nervous. "Um well yeah, I guess you could come over for dinner some night. I'll talk to dad." Kurt said, questioning his own words as he spoke.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. He had a jump in his step that was visible before. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine looked at him.

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt replied.

"Will you promise me something?" Blaine said. Kurt could tell he was beating around the bush.

"Yes Blaine, I can promise you something." Kurt said, trying to get to the point.

"Will you promise to go to prom with me?" Blaine looked down after he finished talking and played with his hands. He was obviously nervous. Kurt was flattered however and replied quickly with a "Yes!".

"Awesome! Gotta Go! Bye KURT!" He screamed Kurt's name and then ran off. Kurt's boyfriend/Prom Date was about to meet the family.

The rest of the morning went much like Math. Kurt distracted himself with the text messages. He had gotten completely off subject with Blaine and now he was back to square one. Something about Blaine coming over made Kurt uncomfortable. Finn had a temper sometimes but that wasn't what concerned Kurt. It wasn't his dad not liking Blaine either. Maybe it was the fact that he was worried BLAINE would mess something up. He thought the boy was perfect but Kurt knew not every would share his opinion. Kurt had a free last while Blaine had Tech so he usually spent his time with Jeff. Kurt knew Blaine and Jeff had been friends for a while. Apparently they used to be really close but then Blaine thought Jeff was annoying and avoided him or something. The story wasn't clear to Kurt but if Jeff knew about Blaine's past, there was a way he knew who this _JS_ was. He approached the blonde who was sitting at a table reading.

"Hey Jeff." Kurt said as he took a seat. He pulled out a book so that he wouldn't look awkward.

"Hi Kurt! Boring day huh?" Jeff said, happily. It was impossible to find him when he was upset, if he ever was.

"Tell me about it." Kurt replied as he rolled his eyes. He stared into Jeff's which staring back at him. There was a moment of silence where the boys sat looking at each other. Kurt wasn't attracted to Jeff and Jeff wasn't gay but neither of them could move their eyes. Finally Jeff broke the connection. Kurt looked down, dumbfounded.

"So….." Jeff said, trying to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt said, looking Jeff in the eyes again. Jeff however, continued to stare at his book.

"Sure." He didn't have any emotion in his voice, then he looked up and straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Well I have a few actually but I'll start with one. How long have you known Blaine?" Kurt felt bad. He felt like the over concerned boyfriend that had to know everything.

"We met in first grade." Jeff answered. His voice finally gained some feeling. Kurt felt their eyes locking again.

"Were you guys good friends?" Kurt asked, he felt like he had Jeff on a leash now.

"Yeah, until 8th grade." Jeff replied, his voice full of sorrow.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, not regretting the fact he was digging into someone's past.

"It's a long story. Might be Blaine's job to tell you." Jeff looked down, almost embarrassed.

"Ok, can I ask you one more thing?" Kurt asked, trying to signal that he was almost done. Jeff nodded slightly.

"Do you know anyone whose initials are _JS_?" Kurt asked, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"No, sorry." Jeff replied. Then he looked up and threw his book in his bag. "Coffee?" He offered, his voice happy again.

"Sure." Kurt smiled. He was surprised Jeff wasn't mad at him, it looked like it was going that way.

Kurt opened his computer and pressed the power button. Since Finn had accidently spilled sprite on the hard drive, his laptop was slower than most computers from the 90s. While he waited for it to turn on, he skimmed the latest issue of Vogue. He got absorbed between the pages of the magazine that he forgot to check his computer. Suddenly a beeping noise came from the computer.

**Mercedes Jones wants to Video Call you**

**Accept Decline**

Kurt clicked accept and looked at his screen which soon showed Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hi guys." Kurt said, wondering why Rachel is at Mercedes' on a school night.

"Kurt, we might be testing your ability to make spot on decisions tonight, just prepare yourself." Rachel said, her mouth delayed from the words because of bad connection. Kurt took a deep breath and braced himself for the news.

"We can't go to nationals Kurt. We need someone who can sing like you Kurt. We need you!" Kurt smiled at first, happy that he was needed but then his smile dropped.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked. Now he was confused. He couldn't switch to McKinley for just 2 months.

"OK, I was over exaggerating a little bit. We don't need you, but really want you to come back to New Directions. Everyone totally understands why you left." Mercedes interrupted Rachel and finished her story.

"Kurt, we know you were scared for your life but it's time to come back, face your fears. You have a whole Glee Club behind you. Please come back Kurt. I even heard Santana say she missed you without adding any snarky remarks afterwards." Mercedes took a breath, realizing how quickly she had said everything.

"You expect me to come back there? To the place that I dreaded going everyday and finally I get a chance to escape and you want me to go back, to go back to that never ending cycle of horror. Always living in fear, never knowing what's coming. I couldn't take it and YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK!" Kurt felt his voice rise.

"Kurt please!" Rachel begged. He saw a tear run down her cheek. Kurt did have the urge to face Karofsky again.

"Ok" Kurt replied. Rachel followed his response by jumping up and down while Mercedes laughed at her.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" Rachel thanked him multiple times after that.

"We have to go! By Kurtie!" Mercedes said, signing off. Kurt closed his laptop.

He walked down the steps, preparing to tell his father his decision. Burt was attempting to make dinner, again, while Finn did homework at the dinner table.

"Dad, can I ask you for a favor, sort of a favor?" Kurt asked. He didn't have much confidence but letting his friends down wasn't an option.

"Sure." Burt replied as he put down the pan

"Can I go back to McKinley?" Kurt asked. He looked at his dad with a face that obviously read _PLEASE!_. Finn turned around to listen to their conversation.

"Why would you want to go back there?" Burt was confused with the situation.

"Dad. I'm ready to go back, I can go back. I've loved Dalton but I don't belong there. I don't belong at McKinley either but I can try and hope that I will. Dalton won't let me shine. My best quality is being different. It would save you a ton of money." Kurt took a big breath because he hadn't between his sentences.

"Kurt, we worked so hard to get you out of there. And what about Karofsky?" Burt questioned. He was OK with Kurt going back but he was giving him a little quiz. He needed to make sure he knew what Kurt would do.

"I have something on him. He won't touch me. If he does, I have a whole Glee Club behind me. Finn included this time." Kurt turned to his stepbrother.

"Uh yeah." Finn said. His eyes were teary but he wasn't one to cry.

"Ok." replied Burt. Kurt's face light up with joy. He ran over and hugged Finn. "How do we get you out of Dalton?" Burt asked. He didn't have much common sense, or at least that's what Kurt thought.

"Just call administration dad. They can figure it out from there." Kurt jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

"I'll call tomorrow." Burt said as he hugged his son. "I'm glad you have courage." Burt added. Kurt giggled at his last word, then his heart sank. Blaine! What was he going to do about Blaine?

"What's going on?" Carole said as she arrived home from work.

"I'm going to head upstairs." Kurt said, his voice slow. He was contemplating the multiple ways he could tell Blaine he was leaving. He waved good-bye and walked up the steps, mouthing words and phrases he could use. Once he got to his room, he locked the door and sat on his bed. He saw his phone had 2 new messages from Blaine. They probably just said hey but Kurt couldn't look at they right now.

"Blaine, I'm switching back to McKinley." _No, too straightforward. _

"Blaine, I love you and I would never want to leave you but.." _No, too fluffy._

Kurt said one more sentence. It was perfect. He knew what he was going to say to Blaine. Now's the hard part, actually saying it.

Blaine looked up as Kurt walked into English. Class started in 5 minutes and usually Blaine would have talked to Kurt for a little before the start of the day. Unfortunately today, he couldn't. He was cramming for the quiz they had today. Kurt however didn't even open his book.

"Alright class. Quiet please. Here are your quizzes. You have 45 minutes to complete them." The teacher began passing out quizzes. Kurt looked at all the other students diligently doing their work. The entire student body, except for Blaine. He was smiling at Kurt from across the room. Blaine mouthed "Good Luck" and began to work. Usually this type of gesture would have pleased Kurt but not today. It just kept reminding him of how much he would miss Blaine. Before Kurt could even expect a thing he heard the teacher.

"30 minutes boys!" He announced to the class. Andrew, the smartest one in their class, had his quiz flipped over and was staring off into the distance. Kurt however, was still on the multiple-choice section.

_Concentrate Kurt. Blaine is for later!_

Finally Kurt picked up a pace and finished his quiz. He only had 3 minutes to spare.

"Alright class, you are dismissed." Mr. Sapir announced. A rush of boys ran out in a hurry. Blaine waited for Kurt to pack his stuff.

"Ready to go Kurt?" he called from across the room.

"Yeah almost." Kurt replied, stuffing the last few things into his messenger bag. Blaine walked to the door and held it open for Kurt.

"Did you get my texts?" Blaine asked. Kurt had forgotten to check is phone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to look at them." Kurt replied.

"It's cool." Blaine answered.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing important, I just wanted to make sure you were OK." He said. Blaine grabbed his hand and began to lead him to Science.

"Actually." Kurt paused. "There's something I have to tell you."Blaine stopped walking and looked at him.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Blaine, I really like you. You know I would never try to hurt you right?" Kurt asked. He grabbed Blaine's free hand.

"Yeah." Blaine seemed worried.

"Promise not to get mad?" Kurt questioned.

"I promise." Blaine said. He was really nervous now. There was no telling what Kurt was going to say.

"I'm switching back." He said.

"Back where?" Blaine asked. Kurt shoke his head.

"Really Blaine? I'm switching back to McKinley." Kurt finished. He stared at his feet.

"Oh." Blaine replied. "Um, I have to use the bathroom. See you in science." Blaine excused himself, leaving Kurt in the hallway alone.

**Aha. That didn't have the outcome I thought for but oh well! Review please! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warblers Album is amazing. Too bad it's not until the 19****th****! I hope we can survive! It's OK though because Born This Way will be 90 minutes. Yippee!**

**Kurt might be rethinking his abrupt decision.**

Kurt nibbled his sandwich, staring at the door Blaine would enter from. He did know the boy's schedule by heart. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Kurt. You OK?" Jeff asked from behind him. Kurt jumped and then smiled, happy to see Jeff.

"Yeah. I guess. I just think I made a decision without thinking it through all the way. " Kurt said. He could feel himself confessing everything to Jeff and it felt good. Jeff was trustworthy.

"Well I mean you couldn't have made that much of a mistake. What did you do anyway?" Kurt panicked as soon as he heard the question. He took a deep breath. Jeff was cool, he could tell Jeff.

"Well, my friends from McKinley convinced me was that I was ready to g back there. They convinced me to transfer! I know I can face the bullies but it's Blaine I'm worried about. I don't want him to get upset." Kurt said, playing with his fingers. He was facing Jeff but still kept his eye on the door. Kurt glanced at the clock. **12:20** Blaine usually entered the cafeteria at 12:15 sharp. Where could he be?

"Don't be so worried about Blaine. He really likes you, I wouldn't worry about it." Jeff said. His comforting words were a reminder of how nice his life at Dalton was. He had everything here. Was it really worth leaving for some pride and for his friends?

The rest of lunch was pretty repetitive. Jeff continued to comfort Kurt who awaited Blaine's entrance. That entrance never happened. Kurt didn't have any class with Blaine for the rest of the day which made those the most tedious hours of Kurt's life. The sound of a bell ringing after 4th period was the best sound he had heard all day. They had a Warblers Practice today and Kurt knew Blaine would never skip one. He had spent all of French trying to figure out which song to sing.

Kurt walked into the meeting room last. Everyone was in his or her normal seats except for one person. The seat next to Kurt's was empty, Blaine's seat.

"Good timing Kurt. Take a seat." Wes pointed to his normal seat. Kurt stood in the same spot he had stopped right after he entered and began his announcement.

"Before that, can I sing something? It's an announcement but I think it would be easier in song." Kurt asked. The room filled with whispers and speculations. David nodded his head, motioning Kurt to begin. He put his iPod in the iHome and selected the song.

_Goodbye Goodbye_

_Goodbye my love_

_I can't hide can't hide_

_Can't hide what has come_

_I have to go I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so I love you so Oh_

_Goodbye brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

_I have to go I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

_I love you so oh I love you so Oh_

Kurt was singing his last note when the doors behind him opened. He jumped, startled with the sudden noise and movement. Blaine entered through the doors, his eyes red. Kurt paused his music and looked at Blaine who had now sat in his regular seat.

"Where were you in Chem. today Blaine?" Nick called from across the room.

"Yeah!" Multiple voices chanted from behind Nick, adding additional comments.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Wes called. A hush fell over the room. "Why were you tardy Blaine? It's very unlike you." Wes stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." A member called from the side of the room. Wes just rolled his eyes and continued to look at Blaine.

"Sorry. Lost track of time." His voice was soft and weak. It was so out of character for the upbeat leader of the group. Wes showed his puzzlement through his facial expressions. This reaction was shared with the rest of the group.

"Ok. Sorry, back to you Kurt." Wes said. Everyone looked at Kurt, who now had tears in his eyes.

"Warblers, I love every single one of you. Each of you has taught me a different lesson. Without you there is no way I would be who I am now. Even if I spent less than an entire school you with you guys, you've managed to do that. You've managed to impact my life, to change me for the better, to teach me. And for that I thank you. " Kurt took a deep breath, tears rolling down his cheek. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was crying too and something about that hurt Kurt more than anything. He finally saw how much he had hurt the person he loved, the one person who was there for him no matter what.

"I'm leaving Dalton." Kurt finished. He heard the gasps and lowered his head. Wes was shocked but being the leader, he couldn't let it show.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kurt. When will you be switching?" Wes asked. Everyone was curious too.

"Tomorrow." Kurt stuttered. Blaine's jaw dropped. He knew Kurt was leaving but not tomorrow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kurt. You probably need time to get your stuff and everything. You don't have to come to practice today." Wes said, tears forming in his eyes. Kurt was a beloved warbler and would be missed. He walked around the room and said goodbye to everyone. When he got to Blaine, they had an extra long hug. Blaine slipped a piece of paper into Kurt's hand. He smiled, put the paper in his pocket and moved on. Once Kurt was done saying goodbye, he grabbed his bag and left the classroom. He walked through the classrooms and through the halls. The tears flew down his face, one by one. He walked down the room that he had run through with Blaine so many weeks ago. He remembered when Blaine grabbed his hand and when he bought him lunch. Blaine was nicer and more understanding than anyone, even Mercedes. Leaving him was harder than he thought. Kurt felt bad about how carefree he was when he made the decision last night. He wasn't scared of what awaited but what he was leaving behind.

Kurt shoved his key into the lock of the front door, trying to open it. He hadn't left Dalton until he had walked through every room and was reminded of every memory. Kurt looked at his watch. He knew that everyone was wondering where he had gone. When he opened the door, the smell of Mac and cheese wafted from the kitchen. His dad suddenly popped up from around the corner.

"Kurt. I called the school and everything. It's set if you sign this transfer paper." He pointed to a piece of paper lying on the counter. Burt held out a pen, which Kurt grabbed. He walked over to the paper and uncapped the pen. His hand trembled.

_Kurt, you have a chance to stay at Dalton. Don't sign the paper. Don't go back to the horror. It's too much for you Kurt. Stay where you're safe. _Kurt though

He stood in front of the paper with his whole family looking. He shot Finn a glance. His brother mouthed "do it" to Kurt. Kurt smiled. He was reminded of the times when he had a huge crush on Finn. He looked back at the paper. His trembling hand touched the pen tip to the paper. Once he finished signing his _L_, his dad took the paper.

"I'm going to run this down to the school before they lock up. You guys can start dinner. The food smells wonderful." He looked at his wife who held a gigantic grin.

"Bye dad!" Kurt called. Something made him happy about signing the paper. Maybe it was that he finally had closure. There was no more marinating in his brain. He had said goodbye. The hardest part was over.

Finn pulled out two chairs, one for him and one for Kurt. Carole brought over a plate of Mac and Cheese for both boys.

"Thanks mom." Finn said, shoving the pasta into his mouth. Kurt smiled which was his quickly way of saying thank you. Finn looked at Kurt.

"Glad to have you back bro." He said. Amazing, Finn had managed to finish his whole plate in less than two minutes.

"Hungry Finn?" Kurt joked.

Soon Kurt too had finished his meal and excused himself from the table. He went up to his room to tell Mercedes and Rachel the good news. While walking up the steps, he remembered the paper Blaine gave him. He had left it in his pocket. Slowly, he took the paper out, handling it like it was golden. It was folded in half with Kurt and a heart written on it. Kurt opened it to find one word on the inside. It was the one word that had brought them together, _**Courage**_. Kurt smiled more than he had ever before. Not only was this a motivational message, it was reminder of how amazing Blaine was. It showed Kurt that Blaine wasn't mad. He pulled his phone out from his pocket to see two new messages.

**Blaine:** Did you read the note? ;)

**Unknown:** You never answered my question. Do you know Blaine?

Kurt's happiness suddenly fell to rock bottom when he saw the second text message. He quickly responded to Blaine's text and then called this _J.S._

"Hello?" A voice said from the other line.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded.

"Listen Kurt, I can't talk right now. Bye" He hung up. Kurt stared at his phone. The voice was familiar, he had heard it somewhere before.

_THAT'S IT!_ Kurt had finally figured out this anonymous caller was and it was time to get to the bottom of this.

**Sorry it took so long to write. Been really busy…. Not the best but I really need a new start for the next part! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one! ON ANOTHER NOT: TWO WEEKS AND SOWK IS AMAZING 3 New promo too! This has been an excited week for Gleeks xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh! I have SOWK on repeat 3 Less than TWO WEEKS! We can do this guys!**

Kurt awoke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping on his nightstand. He pressed snooze and rolled over. After a couple minutes of lying in bed, he sat up and began his morning routine. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the bathroom. After his morning skin care was complete, he walked towards his closet. Kurt reached out to grab his Dalton uniform but remembered that he wasn't wearing that today. He rustled through his other clothes, finally deciding on an outfit. After he was dressed and his hair was perfect, Kurt proceeded to join Finn for breakfast. He was in his normal attire of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning Finn." Kurt greeted his brother as he poured milk into his bowl of lucky charms.

"Hey Kurt. Excited to go back? You'll get a huge welcome from Glee Club I'm sure. " Finn smiled and looked back at the morning comics on the paper.

"I guess." He paused, out of things to say. "Are you really reading those ridiculous comics? They're going to rot your brain." Kurt looked at the paper and tried to read it upside down. He then looked at the cat clocked by the stove.

"Well yeah, I mean they're really fu-" Kurt interrupted him.

"We gotta get going. School starts in 45 minutes!" Kurt started stuffing the cereal into his mouth. Finn laughed and continued to eat his bacon at the same pace.

"Calm down Kurt. We've got time." Finn reassured him. Kurt put his spoon down and laughed. The two boys had a conversation much like one between to friends. Finn updated Kurt on all the latest McKinley drama.

"Oh so Puck and Lauren are officially dating?" Kurt asked trying to understand what Finn was saying. He was almost glad he had switched back to McKinley. Not only did he get the pride of facing Karofsky and his old friends back like he expected. He also got closer to Finn. When Kurt was at Dalton, the brothers would never talk and if they did it wasn't nearly for this long.

"Yeah. Oh whoa. NOW we need to get going." Finn put his bowl in the sink and went to his room to grab his backpack. Kurt had all his stuff in the kitchen so he pulled out his phone.

**2 New Texts:**

**Blaine (2)**

Kurt smiled and opened the first on.

**Hey Kurt! I already miss you! We have to hang out sometime SOON! **

He laughed and opened the next one

**Oh, I forgot to tell you something. I love you.**

After reading the second text, a tear rolled down Kurt's face. He knew Blaine liked him but for him to say he _**loved**_ Kurt. That was beyond anything he could ever imagine. Kurt had no idea how to respond. He began to type a response when Finn came down the steps.

"Ready?" he asked, walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah! Let's go." Kurt smiled and put his phone in his pocket. They always said your morning was a layout for your whole day. If that was true, Kurt was going to have a very good day.

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Finn's car. He had offered to drive Kurt today since it was his first day back. They listened to 98.5, Finn's favorite station on the way there. When the boys pulled into the parking lot, they spotted Mercedes, Tina and Brittney waiting for them. Kurt grabbed his bag and opened the door. All the girls ran towards him, giving him hugs and welcoming him back.

"We missed you so much!"

"Yeah Kurt, you missed Hell to the No." Mercedes bragged. Kurt gave her a confused look but then laughed. He figured that Mercedes would tell him soon enough.

"So glad to have you back." Tina patted him on the back then ran over to Mike.

"Did you get me anything from Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?" Brittney asked. Kurt looked at her.

"What, I didn't go to any chocolate factory." He replied. Britt looked disappointed.

"Oh, I was excited for my chocolate." She looked down at her shoes. Quinn called her over from the other side of the parking lot. "I have to go. See you in glee club Kurt! Bring me chocolate!" Brittney said while she ran towards Quinn.

"Well she hasn't changed much!" Kurt announced.

"Not much has actually." Mercedes replied.

Kurt laughed. The trio began walking towards the school. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt caught a familiar face, a dreaded face. David Karofsky. He was about to go and confront the bully when he remembered his promise. He told his dad that he wouldn't approach Karofsky and would stay away from him as much as possible.

"Come on Kurt. I bet Rachel's looking for us." Mercedes said, pulling Kurt away from Karofsky. The pair walked towards Rachel's locker hoping to surprise her. Kurt slowly creped up behind Rachel who was putting her books in her locker. He sang a high f in her ear. She swung around and screamed. Once she saw Kurt though, she smiled.

"KURT!" She squeezed him and then let go, realizing how tight she had held him. He smoothed out his vest and fixed his tie.

"Hi Rachel!" he said, giving her a meaningful hug.

"It's so good to see you at school now. You did work that blazer pretty well though. . I was talking to Mr. Shue and he wants you to do a solo at Nationals. Even if I was against the idea at first, considering my solos are absolutely flawless and our best bet at winning, I agreed to his idea. You have the SECOND best voice in there." Rachel rambled on. She laughed as she grabbed her books. "Hey where is your new locker anyway?" She asked. Obviously both girls were hoping it was close to one of them.

"Not sure. Figgins said they gave the info to Mr. Shue since he's 'the teacher I am closest to'" Kurt replied and looked at the clock. "Anyone wanna miss some of first period to come with me?" Kurt asked. He knew both of them would say yes anyway.

All three of them walked over to Mr. Shue's office. Mercedes on the left, Rachel on the right and Kurt in the middle. Once the arrived, Kurt knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He asked, waiting for a response.

"Come in." Their teacher replied. His voice was unemotional.

"Hi Mr. Shue." Kurt sat on a chair while the girls stood. Will looked up from his work and smiled.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed. Will was puzzled how he didn't recognize his voice earlier. "So glad you're back!" He gave Kurt a hug.

"Can I have my locker number please?" Kurt asked. Will laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Oh gosh, you guys are going to be late for first period. Let me write you notes." He said while he sifted through papers on his desk. "Here you go." He held out an envelope with Kurt's name on it and three tardy slips.

"Thanks Mr. Shue! See you in Glee today?" The trio began to search the school for locker 394, Kurt's new cubical.

"FOUND IT!" Mercedes shouted from down the hall. Kurt and Rachel ran over from where they were looking. "Locker 394" Mercedes said, pointing to the number.

"Thanks 'Cedes" Kurt opened his locker. It was going to take him sometime to get it to look like his old one but it was possible. Mr. Sherman, their English teacher walked by and stopped to talk to them.

"Shouldn't you kids be in class?" He asked. Mr. Sherman was old but he was still one of the favorites of students because of his sense of humor. Mercedes and Rachel held out their tardy slips while Kurt searched his pockets for his. Mercedes grabbed something from Kurt's new locker. She shoved it in Kurt's hand. It was, of course, his tardy slip.

"Alright girls, and Kurt, just don't waste anytime." Mr. Sherman sipped his coffee and walked off.

"Listen, I'm going to get situated and memorize my schedule. You guys should get to class." Kurt said as he began to unload his books from his backpack.

"Alright Kurt. See you during lunch!" Mercedes grabbed Rachel's arm and walked away.

Once he was alone, it finally hit Kurt that he was back. It hit him that Dalton wasn't his home anymore, McKinley was. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. Kurt pulled it out to see a new text message.

**1 New Message **

**From: Unknown**

_Hey Kurt. Sorry I couldn't talk earlier. Now, we have a problem. You never answered my original question. Do you know Blaine?_

Kurt looked at the message. He was almost positive who it was and decided to reply.

_Yes. I know Blaine. He's my __**boyfriend**_.

Kurt smiled at his own message. Calling Blaine his boyfriend was a natural high for him. Kurt decided to text Blaine. He was the only one that could prove Kurt's assumption right.

_Hey Blaine. I'm pretty sure you have a free now and if not, I hope you don't get in trouble for your phone ringing in class but I have one question. Remember Jeremiah from GAP? What's his last name?_

If his last name started with an "s" then Kurt would be correct. He would figure out who this guy was. Before this mystery person had texted Kurt back, Blaine had an answer.

**1 New Message **

**From: Blaine 3**

_Ganther. Why? Wait; aren't you supposed to be in class? Don't do anything stupid. Ah, teacher! GTG bye! Love you 3_

Kurt smiled at Blaine's awkwardness then went back to the last name. _Ganther._ Kurt was wrong. He was back to square one. Kurt finished putting his books on their shelves and began pasted magazine articles and pictures of him and Blaine on the inside. After a few minutes, his locked just as good if not better than it was before. Smiling yet puzzled Kurt walked off to class.

**END.**

**Haha Just to make sure you don't get the bold from the story with my author's note. PLEASE REVIEW I keep getting emails of people subscribing to the fic but no one ever reviews D': Oh well, Glee comes back in TEN DAYS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee in one week! So confused if Blaine is in Born This Way or not but whatever… haha**

The rest of Kurt's day was full of either "We're so glad you're back!"s or "Hey fag!"s. Coach Sylvester had managed to keep the promise she had made Kurt before he switched. He recalled her words. They were along the lines of "I'll be an extra set of eyes." That's exactly what she had been. Everytime someone tried to harass Kurt and she was around, they weren't getting away with it. Kurt suddenly felt so much safer at McKinley. This just made him even gladder he switched.

He was at his locker putting books away when Karofsky approached him. Kurt looked up then around to see if Sue was nearby. She wasn't.

"Hey Lady face." Kurt shook as the giant stood closer and closer to him.

"Get away from me." Kurt said. He tried to hide how scared he was. Kaforsky was so close to Kurt, he could feel his enemy's breath on his face.

"When you left, I forgot to give you this." He shoved the model of a bride and groom that he had taken months earlier into Kurt's locker. Then he just walked away. This used to terrify Kurt and he was still a little scared but not nearly as much as before. Kurt called bye sarcastically to the bully as he walked away. Karofsky obviously didn't like being talked back to. He turned around and looked at Kurt.

"Did you just talk back to me? I thought you had already met the fury, right? You wanna go Hummel." At first Kurt didn't know what to say then he remembered his advantage.

"I could always tell EVERYONE what you did." Kurt said, talking loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. David walked back to Kurt. He lowered his voice.

"You don't want to do that. No one will believe you anyway…except for the others fags in your funny club." Kurt looked up at the bully. He looked sad and for a minute Kurt saw the human in him.

"Fine. Just get off my case." Karofsky shoke his head and walked away. Kurt called his name and he turned. "By the way, don't call me a 'fag'. Thanks." Kurt looked back at his locker. Since he had shouted this across the hall, everyone was either looking at him or David who just walked away. Kurt smiled, proud of his courage, and packed his bag for glee club. Throughout the day, Kurt had been distracted with the greetings and reconnecting with missed friends that he had left his phone in his locker all day. Before glee he grabbed it to check quickly, not knowing that Blaine had sent him eight texts during the entire day. There was one for _JS_ number too.

**Eight New Messages From Blaine:**

**Hey Kurt!**

**How's your first day?**

**Aw, you're ignoring me . **

**Kurtie! It's says you have lunch on your schedule now. If you don't text me back, I'm going to get worried!**

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, answer me RIGHT. NOW. **

**Grrr, you are frustrating me. **

**PS. I love you :D**

**Oh and also Courage! (Now text me back before I call your father!)**

Kurt laughed as he read every text that his boyfriend had sent him. He replied "Cute Blaine! I'm fine truly. I left my phone in my locker Mr. Protective Boyfriend! Kidding, I love you too! I stood up to Karofsky and he said he'd stop bulling me! You'd be proud of my courage for sure! Video Chat you tonight!" Kurt opened the text from the unknown number.

**One new message from Unknown**

**Hello Kurt How was your first day back? Did you boyfriend text you? Ah, old Blainey… he would.**

Kurt read the message and was about to reply with a sassy response when something caught his eye. _Old Blainey_. He liked Blainey, that was totally a new name for his boyfriend but that's actually not what he saw. It was the "Old" part. That meant that This _JS_ knew Blaine for a while and probably hasn't seen him in a while. Kurt decided that tonight on skype would be the perfect time to finally confront Blaine about this. First, he had his first glee meeting since he got back.

Kurt walked into the class with a grin on his face. An empty seat between Quinn and Mercedes was obviously meant for him. He leaned his bag against his chair, fixed his hat and began to talking to the blonde girl he had only last year gotten to know. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Mr. Shue walked in. Everyone silenced and waited for him to begin the lesson.

"Well first off, I think you all know what I'm going to say. Welcome back Kurt. You have been deeply missed. Now since this is our first meeting since the amazing performance at regionals, I was thinking we could hold an improve show outside. Does anyone have any song ideas?" He looked around for a raised hand. Rachel began to raise hers, plent of songs in mind but slowly lowered it. She was determined to changed her ways of being the know-it-all. Kurt saw this gesture and giggled, knowing how hard it was going to be for Rachel.

"Kurt! How about you?" Kurt looked at his teacher, who had just called his name.

"Oh no, I'm still adjusting. I could use sometime in the background. Thanks though." Kurt looked embarrassed. Truly, he had no songs in mind. Will looked around for any other raised hands.

"Really guys." He sounded disappointed. "Well I guess we can just have a relaxed day today. Ant activities in mind?" Mr. Shue was obviously disappointed his improve lesson plan hadn't worked.

For the rest of glee the group just played hand games and talked. Once everyone was dismissed, Kurt pulled out his phone.

**2 New Messages From: Blaine**

**1 New Message From: Unknown**

**1 New Message From: Jeff**

Kurt first looked at the two from Blaine. The first read "Glad to hear my words… well word of wisdom helped you." and the second was just him saying he had to go. Next Kurt moved on to _JS_'s messages.

**To: Me From: Unknown**

**Hey, too bad you didn't respond earlier. I know you probably just ignored the message. Listen, I don't want to give away my identity because well, Blaine and I weren't the best of friends I guess. **

This message had totally altered Kurt's thinking on the person. He first assumed that he was an ex of Blaine's, then realized that Blaine had said Kurt was his first boyfriend. Next he thought this was someone who had a crush on Blaine (he was quite adorable) and wanted to get rid of Kurt. Now his look on things completely changed. This person was Blaine's enemy. Kurt remembered what _JS_ had said to him on the first day. It was something about being a friend to someone he loved and an enemy. It was clear that the enemy part was talking about Blaine. Now all Kurt needed to do was find out who someone he knew and Blaine's common relationship with someone. It couldn't be that hard?

**A/N: Sorry This chapter is so short, I was going to make it longer but it seemed like a good stopping point. I'll try to have chapter 7 up faster in return. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes my day **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll make this longer. 6 days until Glee, YAY xD**

The halls of McKinley were full of posters and signs promoting people for prom king and queen. Kurt laughed at the posters. They seemed to hold every couples dream. When you're prom king and queen then you're cool, you get this huge popularity boost. It had never been Kurt's dream to be prom royalty. He was lucky in a way because there was no way he could ever be elected. The couples he had seen so far were Puck and Lauren, and Finn and Quinn. As Kurt turned the corner, a new one appeared. Santana and Karofsky. Kurt looked puzzled. Of course Kurt totally agreed with the pairing, considering they were both annoying, rude and racist. There was the problem that Karofsky was gay and everything but it was a good disguise. Kurt saw the jock himself talking to his friends across the hall. He shot Kurt an arrogant smile. Kurt just glared and continued walking, checking his phone meanwhile. His dad had scheduled some special dinner without his consent last night, causing him to miss the arranged video call with Blaine he had so looked forward to. After the whole _Sound Of Music_ and missing Friday dinner incident, Kurt learned to cherish every moment he had with his dad. It was right before first period and a very uncommon time to get texts but Kurt's phone buzzed. It was a text from Jeff. When Kurt saw it, he felt bad. Yesterday Jeff had texted him and Kurt completely ignored the text, accidently of course He read both texts.

**2 New Texts From Jeff:**

**Hey Kurt! I hope you are okay on your first day back oh and btw, Blaine and I are getting coffee this Saturday and it would make his life if you showed up. **

**Hi Kurt. You must have lost your phone or something but IGNORE the last text. Something came up. Sorry! PS. Hope you are doing okay! PPS. Blaine says he won't be able to use his phone or go on the computer for a while! He'll miss you! Bye!**

Kurt smiled after reading the first text. He would love to see Blaine's face when Kurt would show up. Then as he read the second text, he began to feel worried. It seemed odd that Blaine would just not keep in touch for a while, without even a specific time period. Maybe it was something like lent that's religious and Kurt couldn't even understand. (That was one of the many reasons he wasn't Religious. It didn't make sense!) Then Kurt realized that by missing talking to Blaine yesterday and not talking to him for a while means he can't ask him who _JS_ is. He was almost positive that Blaine could tell him exactly who _JS_ was and they could put an end to it. At this point there was nothing Kurt could do was hope that Blaine was back in touch by Prom. Even though Blaine had made Kurt promise to go with him, that was at Dalton. Kurt wouldn't mind going to their prom but he had to go to McKinley's prom too. Being on student council means you have to attend prom. Apparently Rachel thought it would have been a _fun_ bonding experience. Kurt didn't feel the same way. He decided that Jeff would know why Blaine wasn't using electronics. He texted him back asking just that. Kurt slipped his phone in his pocket and continued to examine the multiple prom posters on the wall. Rachel walked behind Kurt and startled him.

"Hey Kurt!" She smiled at him. Kurt look up and gave her slight grin. "What's wrong?" She asked. Kurt knew that he couldn't hide his feelings from Rachel.

"Honestly, It's Blaine." Kurt replied. He began walking to his first period.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked. She was the kind of person who preferred that she knew everything, especially when it had to do with her friends. She said it wasn't gossiping, it was being knowledgeable.

"Well you know Jeff, my other warbler friend right?" She nodded her head. "Well, I got a text from him saying Blaine wasn't going to be on electronics for a while. Any ideas why?" He stopped walking and looked at Rachel. She could see he was worried by the look in his eyes. She was worried about the curly haired warbler too but she knew that right now her job was to cheer up Kurt.

"I'm sure his parents just wanted him too or something. I wouldn't stress it." She gave him a side hug and urged him to keep walking.

The rest of the week went on normally for Kurt. He would get up every morning at 6:30, do his skin care routine, put the outfit on that he had chosen the night before, fix his hair, walk downstairs, grab luck charms and eat them with Finn, either get driven by Finn or drive him, go to school, go to glee club, come home, do homework, eat dinner and finally sleep. Kurt's life soon became very repetitive. He hadn't heard from Blaine since that text message and was beginning to get worried. Kurt knew that soon he would break. At this point, he only had one option. He had to go to the Andersons in person.

Kurt found their address through the Dalton directory. He tried on almost all of his clothes, finally deciding on an outfit. After all, Kurt wanted to make a good impression on Blaine's parents. He had never met them before and as Kurt knew well enough, first impressions are everything. He slipped on his coat and began to sneak out of the house. Burt was watching football so it couldn't have been better timing. Unfortunately, Burt had the ears of a bat.

"Kurt!" He called from the couch. "Where are you going?" Kurt closed the door and walked over to the TV.

"Just going out, you know. Going to hang with Blaine." He said. Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was home but it was worth a shot. Kurt was going insane without Blaine and he did have some time to kill.

"Alright, just be home by 10 okay?" His dad said as he began to stuff popcorn in his mouth once again.

"Okay dad." Kurt said as he walked over to his car. Before Kurt got in his seat, he realized something. Kurt could always just call Jeff to see what happened to Blaine. How could Kurt have been so stupid all this time? He hadn't even thought about calling Jeff. Kurt smacked himself in the face and got in his car. He wasn't going to the Andersons but a drive seemed nice. Kurt was lucky to have Bluetooth in his car so he could call Jeff while he drove. Kurt selected his contact and called the number. It rang for a few seconds and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" the familiar voice of Jeff called from across the line.

"Jeff! Hey!" Kurt said happily. Something had put him in a much better mood than he was in before.

"What's up Kurt? How's school?" Jeff asked. Kurt could hear other voices in the background.

"Oh, it's been pretty good, thanks! I hear voices in the background, where are you?" Kurt asked.

"Haha. Oh, I'm at a party. It's a warblers' party! Man, I wish you were here!" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Kurt paused. _A warbler party? That means Blaine has to be there!_

"Oh, can I say hi to Blaine?" Kurt asked. He grinned while he turned the steering wheel. Finally Kurt could hear his boyfriend's voice.

"Blaine isn't here." Jeff said nervously. Kurt was confused.

"Why not?" The smile faded from his face.

"Oh. Well he had a lot of homework and stuff." Jeff replied. Kurt heard someone call Jeff's name from the background.

"When you see him can you tell him I sa-" Jeff curt Kurt off.

"Gotta go! Bye Kurt! Talk later okay?" Jeff laughed and hung up the phone. Kurt decided not to waste any more gas and began to drive home. He never thought of Blaine as the kind of person to skip a party, let along a warblers' party. Something was very out of character there and Kurt was going to figure it out. He decided it was time to take a short detour. He put an address in his GPS and followed the directions. After 20 minutes of driving, the GPS finally notified Kurt that his destination was ahead. Kurt parked his car on the side of the road. He stepped out onto the street to see a small, bright house in front of him. It was nothing like what he had imagined. The outside was painted a light yellow however the garage seemed like it was added on later considering it was dark and gloomy unlike the rest of the house. There were two stories but the house wasn't very wide. Kurt couldn't tell if there was a car in the garage or not but he assumed someone was home because the second floor lights were on. he began to walk to the door. As he got closer, he heard a piano playing softly. Kurt peaked through the window to see Blaine, his hands sliding across the keys with ease. He seemed to be quietly mouthing the words of the tune to himself. Kurt couldn't quite make out what song he was playing but it was familiar. He knocked on the door. He looked through the window again. Blaine wasn't sitting at the instrument anymore. Suddenly the door opened. Kurt was startled and tried to hide the fact that he was looking in the house. When Kurt looked at the door, Blaine stood leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin on his face. He was in pajamas and a tight fitting shirt. Kurt looked at him with a slight smile although he was still embarrassed about getting caught.

"Knock Knock." Kurt joked.

"Who is it?" Blaine replied. His smile grew even bigger. He had caught on quickly.

"Boo." Kurt replied. He was excited for Blaine to say his next line. Kurt saw Blaine mouth _I know this one_ to Kurt but he still played along.

"Boo Who." He laughed.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt laughed and gave him a hug. "I haven't seen you in… oh wow. I don't even know how long. You need to not disconnect yourself from the world for a week, okay?" Kurt tried to show how worried he was. He had said all this while still in Blaine's arms. Meanwhile, his boyfriend rubbed his back. At this point everything was perfect for the two.

"I'm sorry Kurt." He said, breaking the hug. He kept his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Come on in. My dad's out of town and my mom is over at a friends until like midnight." He held the door open and Kurt walked in. There was the piano which Blaine was just playing. Kurt began to approach the instrument so he could see the sheet music. Blaine jumped in front of him and grabbed the papers.

"What? You're not going to let me see it. It's not like you wrote it." Kurt questioned. When he said Blaine didn't write it, he didn't mean to be sassy. Kurt had seen that it was printed from a book.

"No no no. I don't share my music with anyone." Blaine put the music on the table behind him. Both the boys looked at each other for a second when Kurt tried to pounce on the table attempting to grab the sheets. Blaine grabbed his waist to stop him. Kurt looked up at Blaine who looked back down at him.

"Kurt. You are.." He paused. Kurt waited for a compliment like beautiful or fantastic. Right now the pair looked like a scene from a movie. It seemed like Blaine would lean in for a kiss and the camera would zoom out slowly from the couple. Kurt realized this and waiting for the movie ending that he dreamed of since he was a toddler. Blaine opened his mouth to finish his sentence. "… Ridiculous." He burst out laughing, knowing he had just ruined Kurt's thoughts. Kurt punched him playfully on the arm. Kurt straightened his back and Blaine grabbed the sheet music once again.

"I'm gonna run this upstairs, okay? Be back in 2." Blaine jumped up the steps two at a time. Kurt assumed he was going to hide it somewhere in the depths of his room. Meanwhile, Kurt looked around at the room he was in. The furniture was mostly floral, must be Blaine's mom. The baby grand piano was the centerpiece of the room. It's black exterior was visible from every angle and the keys were pearly white. Kurt looked at the other end of the room. There was a guitar. He wondered who played it in the family. On one of the chairs there was a princess tiara. Kurt walked over to it. He picked it up and smiled. It was identical to one he had when he was younger. He heard a footstep but wasn't fast enough to put down the tiara and hide the fact that he was admiring it. Blaine laughed and picked it up from the chair.

"Sorry my sister left that when she was here today." Blaine put the toy by the door and came back. Kurt thought of Blaine's word choice.

"What do you mean here today?" Kurt asked. He sat down on the chair where the tiara once was.

"Well she doesn't live with us." Blaine said plainly. Kurt wasn't sure if he should push the subject or not. Blaine didn't seem bother by Kurt asking question but there must be a good reason why she doesn't live there. Kurt made a mental note to bring that up later.

"Oh." Kurt replied, trying to think of something to talk about. "Wait, remember when we were at Dalton and Jeff mentioned his brother, Kyle I think." Kurt paused. "What was that about? Why doesn't he go to Dalton anymore?" Kurt looked at Blaine who sighed. Kurt now knew this wasn't Blaine's favorite topic.

"Alright well Kyle's a year older than us and Jeff. Most people would think that they're close but that's not really how it is. Kyle is the exact opposite of Jeff. So, um, think about all the good things about Jeff and then think of the opposite. Pretty much Kyle has the opposite. He got kicked out of Dalton last year." Blaine took a breath.

"Why?" Kurt was really interested. He had picture Kyle in his head.

"Oh, well he was a bully. He left for punching someone. It gave them a black eye." Blaine looked down and messed with his fingers. Kurt looked at him.

"Blaine…" Kurt took a breath. "Were you the person he bullied?" Kurt continued to look at Blaine. He didn't want to hurt Blaine but he needed to know this kind of stuff, as both Jeff and Blaine's friend. Blaine looked up from his hands and stared at Kurt. His eyes were teary and his voice was soft but he did answer Kurt's question.

"Yes." He looked at Kurt who stood up and sat next to him on the couch. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine. Why are you so upset? You didn't do anything." Kurt tried to comfort Blaine. He ran his finger across Blaine's cheek, wiping the tears away. Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"Kurt" he paused. "It's just Jeff was so upset. I mean before Kyle got expelled, he had bullied and taunted me outside of school. _The Lima Bean_ was also his favorite hang out so I would run into him a lot. Jeff was so clueless to all of this. He knew he and his brother were different but Jeff just didn't get that Kyle's mean. That's why I want you to have courage so badly Kurt. I ran but I still got taunted. Running didn't help. It wasn't as bad or as noticeable but eventually both of us reached our boiling point. He started making fun of me once in the hall and I stood up to him. He punched me in the face and got expelled. It went down pretty much like that." Blaine had started crying harder now, which made it hard for him to talk. "Do you see why I wa-wanted you to have courage so badly?" He stuttered over some words and then dug his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt could hear him sobbing. A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek too. He made Blaine talk about this, it was his fault that Blaine was sitting hear, terribly sad. He ran his fingers through his dark curls, which weren't jelled right now. After a few minutes of sitting there Kurt heard someone messing with the lock on the front door. He looked at the clock; it was only 9:15. Blaine said his mom wouldn't be home for another 3 hours.

"Blaine!" Kurt said in a loud whisper. Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had stopped crying a while ago but didn't want to leave Kurt's chest.

"What?" Blaine said as he blinked, trying to clear the image.

"There's someone at the door!" Kurt said. He stood up and started pacing. "What are we going to do? Blaine, do you know who it is?" Kurt was obviously panicking. Blaine walked to the window and looked to the drive.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. He was convinced that it was a robber or a murderer out to get the teens. "Is it a serial killer?" Kurt asked. He didn't even realize how dumb he sounded.

"No, even worse." Blaine paused. "It's my dad." He finished. Blaine looked up at Kurt who was barely an inch taller than him.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine said. He leaned in and just as their lips touched the door opened.

"WHAT IS THIS?" The male who entered shouted. He looked nothing like Blaine. How could this be his father?

"Dad. Wait!" Mr. Anderson pulled Blaine and swung him to the other side of him. "I-I thought you were on a bus-sness tri-ip." Blaine stuttered with fear. Kurt had never seen anyone this scared of his or her parent.

"I come home early from a business trip to see my family and instead there are two fags making out in my living room. One of them is my son." He looked at Kurt when he spoke. Then he turned to Blaine and lowered his voice. "Listen Blaine. You can be gay or whatever but not in MY HOUSE!" He screamed the last two words.

"Dad, listen. I'm sorry. I thought if you weren't home and since the…" Blaine tried to gather his thoughts.

"See why I didn't let Emily stay here. What if she had seen you?" He questioned.

"Dad, I'm sorry." The tears came back to Blaine's eyes. His dad turned to Kurt and pointed a finger at him.

"And YOU." He said _you_ as if it was a disgusting thing. "Get out of my house." Kurt knew to obey and grabbed his coat. He waved goodbye to Blaine, which got him a horrible glare from Mr. Anderson and then walked out. Kurt felt horrible leaving Blaine alone with that monster. He walked to his car and sat down. Kurt hit his head against the steering wheel crying. Blaine wouldn't have gotten into any trouble if it weren't from him. What kind of boyfriend causes pain to the person he loved?

As Kurt started to drive away from the house, something haunted him about leaving Blaine there. In fact, Kurt had never figured out why Blaine wasn't using his phone or computer. It was almost 10 and Kurt knew his dad was getting worried. He decided to text Jeff tomorrow. Kurt spent the rest of his car ride listening to Les Mis songs, which seemed to have the perfect undertones to them for his situation right now. Kurt pulled up to his drive way just past ten. His eyes were still red and his face was stained with tears. Kurt slowly and quietly opened the door, trying not to let anyone notice he was home late. Burt sat where he was when Kurt left, in front of the TV. He heard Kurt come in and turn around. Obviously Kurt could see a lecture coming his way when Burt opened his mouth but once he saw Kurt he closed it. Burt had enough of a heart not to lecture a kid who was upset. That was just cruel. Instead he just greeted Kurt. The boy solemnly replied and then walked up the steps, his shoulders slouching. Kurt put his PJs on and slipped under his covers. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

A few minutes later, Burt came into the dark room. He almost tripped over Kurt's scarf on the floor but caught himself. What Burt didn't know was that Kurt was awake when he was in there. He sat on the end of the bed by Kurt's feet.

"Hey Kurt. I know you're asleep but uh well you looked really upset and all when you came home and I just wanted you to know that you can always um, talk to me. I love you Kurt. You're my favorite son." He finished. Kurt smiled while he lay still, trying to still look asleep. Burt placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up.

"You know I used to do this to you every night after you cried yourself to sleep when your mom died. I'll always be there." He tiptoed at the room and quietly shut the door. Kurt lay in his bed with a tear of joy rolling down his cheek. Finally he could get some sleep.

**I tried to make this one longer since 6 was so short! I hope I did! Glee in 4 days! Yay xD Review and Subscribe :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glee comes back this Tuesday! Yay So happy! **

Kurt sat downstairs slowly eating his cereal with Finn when his dad came downstairs.

"Morning Dad." He said cheerfully. Even though Kurt was still worried about Blaine, he was grateful for what his dad did the night before.

"Hi Kurt." Burt also smiled. He was just happy that Kurt wasn't so upset anymore. "Listen boys, I won't be home until late and Carole's out of town. You guys can order pizza for dinner, I left some money on the counter." He motioned his head towards where the money was. "Alright? You two behave." He laughed then walked out the door. Kurt finished his cereal and walked it over to the sink. He liked having this time to talk to Finn in the morning and Finn learned a lot more about Kurt since he had switched back.

"So, any word from Blaine?" He asked while he flipped through the paper trying to find the comics.

"Oh yeah, that's where I was yesterday." Kurt said. Finn seemed confused then remembered that Kurt was gone all evening. He was still clueless as ever.

"So?" He winked. "Why doesn't he use electronics?" Finn asked. He was somewhat curious too.

"That I didn't figure out but I did find something else." He looked into Finn's eyes. Finn looked up too.

"Well what then?" He asked, stuffing his last spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"His dad is crazy. A lunatic. He's like Karofsky but worse." Finn caught on that he was a homophobe quickly.

"Oh wow. Um, is Blaine okay though?" Finn asked. He could tell this was bugging Kurt and he knew that Kurt liked to talk about things.

"Well, he never even mentioned his dad to me before I met him last night. Honestly, if that's how mad he is about Blaine being gay, there is no way Blaine's safe there. I'm really worried Finn." Kurt found it really easy to talk to Finn. He was a good listener and even if his advice wasn't the best, he tried.

"Oh. Shouldn't you tell someone? What about Ms. Pillsbury?" He suggested.

"No, I can't do that. They might go talk to his dad or something, which will make him even more upset with Blaine. Oh Finn, what am I going to do?" Kurt began to panic. Finn could see worry lines forming on his forehead.

"Just talk to Blaine about, you know? Maybe it was like a one time thing." Finn paused. "I don't wanna seem insensitive but we gotta go." He walked over to the sink and dumped the leftover milk out of his bowl. Both boys grabbed their backpacks and got into Finn's car.

By the time the brothers were at school, there were only 10 minutes before first period. Kurt rushed to class and walked in out of breath. Mercedes came in right after him and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey, hey Kurt!" She said just as the bell rang. Since their seats were in the back, the teacher was completely unaware of everything they did.

"Hey 'Cedes! How was your night?" He said, trying to smile. Kurt didn't want to tell anyone else about Blaine, not yet. What if Kurt was just overreacting and Blaine was really fine? That would be a disaster.

"Well, so you know David? Your warbler friend?" She asked. Her face had the biggest smile I had ever seen. Kurt nodded and got his notebook out.

"He asked me out!" She jumped up and down in her seat. Kurt smiled. Mercedes was always telling Kurt and Rachel that it's okay to be alone.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked. He thought Wes did.

"He DID. They broke up like 2 months ago! Where have you been?" She laughed and knocked Kurt's hat to the side. He fixed it and laughed too.

The pair talking for the rest of class. Kurt learned that their first date was Thursday night and Breadstix. She said Blaine and Kurt could double date. Kurt said he would keep her updated because he had to make sure he could get in touch with Blaine. Mercedes questioned Kurt about if Blaine was back in the modern world. Kurt's mood dropped, it was the one question he was regretting. He sighed and began for a long, painful explanation.

"I went over yesterday." Kurt said. He still had hope that Mercedes wouldn't have the curiosity to keep asking questions.

"Really?" Kurt could tell Mercedes was getting excited. "Details?" Kurt froze. He searched for a way to get around the subject.

"I'll tell you later." He said. Mr. James, their Physics teacher called on Kurt, knowing he wasn't paying attention. Luckily, Kurt knew the answer. Mr. James was obviously embarrassed and continued the lesson. Finally the bell rang and a tsunami of students flooded into the hallway. Kurt said goodbye to Mercedes and walked over to his locker. He used the little mirror in there to fix his hair. As he was searching, he saw someone's face in the reflection. Karofsky was making faces at him through the mirror. Kurt sighed with annoyance and turned around. Karofsky moved over to the left so he wasn't in view of the mirror. Kurt shot him a glance and then proceeded to fix his hair. Once he had finished, he grabbed his books. Kurt slammed his locker and heard Sue yelling at someone. Kurt turned the corner and saw that it was Finn.

"I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU LAST YEAR NOT TO USE MY COPIER. No, go to class! ALL OF YOU!" She shouted. Finn grabbed the paper she had thrown on the ground and ran away. Soon Kurt was the only one in the hallway.

"Are you okay Mrs. Sylvester?" He asked. Kurt had confidence not to be afraid of Coach Sylvester and since shad had stood up for him, he was much nicer to her.

"Yeah. Tell your stupid brother never to use my copier again." Kurt nodded and began to walk away but he turned around.

"Wait, Coach." He looked at her, whom was also walking away.

"What Hummel?" She said. Sue had stopped walking but she didn't turn around.

"Don't call my brother stupid." Kurt clenched his fist. It wasn't because he was mad, well not entirely, it was because he was nervous. He wasn't going to let someone do that kind of stuff to Finn, even if she was the main reason Kurt felt really safe here.

"Listen Hummel. I have been helping you ever since you got back here." She turned around. "If you don't want my help, I won't give it to you." She grinded her teeth. Kurt looked at her and then at the floor.

"Fine. I don't need your help. I'm fine without your help." Kurt said almost convincing himself of it instead of telling coach. He walked away, angrily. He wasn't just mad at Coach but himself too. Kurt had lost one of his advantages at this school. He was just going to have to deal with the consequences. Kurt walked into second period with no time to spare. He sat through that class, which was also terribly boring. Somehow he survived by doodling pictures of him and Blaine in his notebook. Once that class ended, Kurt finally had lunch. He ran to his locker and grabbed his lunch money. If Kurt didn't run, he'd be in the back of line, which means you don't get your food until lunch is almost over. As Kurt ran into the cafeteria, he saw Rachel standing in the back of the relatively short line. He ran up to her.

"Hey Rachel." She turned around and Kurt was faced with a smiling face. "Someone looks happy." He smiled too.

"I am extremely happy Kurt. Oh everything is wonderful." She span around in a circle. Kurt looked away, embarrassed of his friend.

"Rachel, calm down." He pushed her because she hadn't seen that the line moved. They both grabbed trays. "Now, may I ask why you are so happy?" Kurt asked. He hadn't seen Rachel this happy in a while.

"Jesse, Jesse St. James! He's my boyfriend!" She said as she asked for mash potatoes.

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. He assumed that when he cracked an egg on her head that she wouldn't go back to him. At least he wasn't their competition anymore. Once she had finished getting her food, as did Kurt, they walked over to a table. She looked up dramatically at the sky.

"I was in the exact store we had met in. I saw him from across the aisle but wanted to see if he noticed me. Soon he had approached me with a smile that could cure cancer. Here's exactly what he said to me." She lowered her voice so it would sound like a boy's. Kurt continued to sip his milk. "_Rachel! It's been forever. Listen, I'm sorry. I finally graduated, went to UCLA but there was no one there like you. No one with your talent, your looks or your personality. You are one of a kind and you are the person I love._" She sighed at how sweet it was. She then proceeded to explain how the burst out into song and voila, they're a thing.

"Didn't he break you heart?" Kurt asked. He wanted to make sure Rachel could really prove that he's changed.

"Well yes, but he had to. MY OWN MOTHER TOLD HIM TO." She shouted. Suddenly the whole cafeteria looked her way, saw it was Rachel the typical drama queen, and the continued their meals.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry." Kurt replied, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" Rachel asked. Kurt could tell she was frustrated with him.

"Sorry. Can we still be friends?" Kurt smiled. He felt like a 2nd grader. Rachel laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yes Kurt. Hey, where's Mercedes?" Rachel asked while she scoped out the Cafeteria.

"She has to make up her English quiz that she missed on Monday." Kurt replied.

"Oh, right." Rachel said. The two ate the rest of their meal peacefully and Kurt continued this mood through his last two classes. As the school day came to a close, Kurt wrote down everything he was going to talk to Blaine about when he got to his house.

_Kurt's Fantastic List of Awkward Topics To Discuss With His Boyfriend:_

_His Dad_

_His Sister_

_Why he keeps the song a secret._

_J.S._

_Lack of Computer and Phone_

_The Date with Mercedes_

_Prom_

_PROM_

Later that evening, Kurt grabbed his phone and car keys.

"I'M HEADING OUT!" Kurt yelled so that Finn would know.

"OKAY!" He yelled back. Kurt got in the car and put Blaine's address in the GPS

Again. After this drive, Kurt would pretty much know the way there. Once Kurt had reached the destination, he parked his black car and began to walk up the path. There weren't any cars in the driveway so Kurt assumed that Mr. Anderson wasn't home. He sighed, Kurt was lucky. He peaked through the same window that he had the previous night and saw Blaine in the same spot, on the piano bench. Kurt knocked on the door and waited. Blaine opened it, this time still in his Dalton uniform.

"Oh hey Kurt! You've got to start telling me when you're coming over!" Blaine laughed. He motioned Kurt in, who sat on the floral couch. Kurt glanced at the piano but Blaine had already moved the sheet music.

"Well. I would, if I had a way to contact you!" Kurt told him. "Why aren't you using social objects for a while? It's weird Blaine." Kurt laughed. He could finally get the answer he had waited for.

"I'm working on a project and I just needed to concentrate on that for a while." Blaine said. Kurt was expecting a different kind of answer and it was obvious.

"Oh. What kind of project?" Kurt wasn't so sure if Blaine was telling the truth.

"You'll see." Blaine winked at Kurt, who blushed. Kurt mentally checked off numbers 3 and 5 off his list. Kurt put his hands together and began to move to a more serious topic.

"Blaine, what happened with your father last night?" Kurt looked up and Blaine. He shrugged and began to explain.

"Ever since I came out in 7th grade, my dad has always thought there was a way to…" he paused, trying to think of the right word. "… Cure me. I kept telling him again and again that you couldn't cure homosexuality. He never really caught on. As I got older, it got worse. Every time I would bring a friend over, he would always spy on us, trying to see if I was doing anything gay. When I switched to Dalton in high school, my dad got even more worried. He thought me being surrounded by guys would make me even gayer but my mom persuaded him. At this point my sister was one. I would talk about you at dinner and my dad, he would get so pissed. That's why I never invited you over or anything; I didn't want you to see my dad at my worst. I guess my dad seeing me fall in love with a guy, well that was it for him. He just exploded." Blaine began to cry as he thought of all the things his dad did. Kurt walked over and gave him a hug. Blaine wasn't sobbing though, just silently crying.

"What about your sister? Why doesn't she live with you?" Kurt had checked number 1 off his list and had moved on to number two. Blaine wiped a tear off his face.

"My dad made her go live with my aunt. He didn't want her being exposed to my 'gayness'." Blaine said. Instead of being sad now, he was angrier. Kurt heard footsteps from the kitchen.

"Blaine, someone's home! I need to go!" Kurt whispered as he tried to stand up. Blaine pulled him back down.

"It's just my mom." He said.

"Oh." Kurt said. He was embarrassed but at least he could check off number two from his list.

"That's horrible. Your dad actually made your sister leave? I bet your mom wasn't too happy about that." Kurt said. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel to his or her son. Blaine must feel like it's his entire fault that his innocent sister doesn't get a normal life.

"Yeah. Mom tried to convince him to make her stay but he has most the power in this house. He controls the money and everything so we know not to mess with him. He could take me out of Dalton any second." Blaine had stopped crying and began to just answer Kurt's questions. Mrs. Anderson walked into the room with two glasses of diet coke. She set them on the table.

"Thanks mom." Blaine said.

"Sure. Hi Kurt. Mrs. Anderson, nice to meet you." She held out a hand. Kurt shook it and smiled. He felt a sort of joy that his name was known already. Her voice was smooth and clear, just like Blaine's. She couldn't be more than 5'2'' and had the same dark curls that Blaine did. Seeing her answered all of Kurt's questions about why Blaine didn't look like his dad. Mr. Anderson was a tall, wide man with gray hair. He had sharp features and a deep voice. She waved goodbye to the boys and walked back to the kitchen.

"Any other questions Kurt?" Blaine laughed. He caught on with Kurt's list.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. He decided to try Blaine's knowledge on _J.S._ next. Kurt began to explain the whole situation to Blaine. He talked about what the mystery person had said to him, the clues he's given, the times he's sent the messages. Anything that he could so Blaine would figure it out.

"So do you think you might know who it is?" Kurt asked. He was so eager to find out. Blaine rested his head on his closed fist, which made him look just like the thinker. Kurt giggled to himself about this reference.

"Yeah. I do know who it is I'm just trying to think why he would do that. At least I'm almost positive who it is. Did Rachel ever date Jesse St. James?" he asked Kurt. Kurt's jaw dropped. Jesse was Blaine's enemy, JESSE! He was the last person on Kurt's mind.

"Ye-eah. She did." Kurt stuttered. He gathered himself. "Wait a second. Why don't you like St. James? I mean like why was he your enemy?" Kurt asked. If he had ever done anything to Blaine, Kurt was going to get revenge. Blaine takes enough shit at home that he doesn't need it from some asshole.

"We use to go to the same school. He was my Karofsky." Kurt stood up and dropped his glass of coke. "What are you doing?" Blaine asked, his voice was calm and his tone unchanged.

"Kurt don't do that. The whole thing was years ago. Listen, I'm not really feeling well. Can we talk in the morning? I'll start using my phone again." Blaine had his hand on his forehead and he looked really pale.

"Okay. Bye Blaine." Kurt placed a kiss on his forehead and walked to his car. As he began to drive home, Kurt felt bad for barging into the Andersons two days in a row and making Blaine talk about such personal topics. He decided that he was going to have to do something big to make up for this.

**A/N: Sorry, I know the ending isn't very good and that it's repetitive from the last one but Kurt needed to clear things up. Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming! I'm planning on only have like 2 or maybe three more chapters of this fic. I appreciate everyone who reads it so thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee! Finally, this Hiatus has been killing me! The whole spoiler thing is just confused. xD haha**

Once Kurt got home, it was already 11. He could hear Finn upstairs playing video games. Kurt looked through the fridge for milk and poured himself a glass. While he sipped, Kurt thought about everything that had happened the past couple days. He was completely overwhelmed. Kurt wondered how he was still alive. He had learned so much more about Blaine and it really made Kurt realize how lucky he was. He remembered when he complained to Blaine about Karofsky and how pitiful that was. He was just getting shoved and it was just by some sweaty jock. Blaine had that happen to him at his safe haven, his home. It was by someone he loved too. Kurt smiled at how supportive Blaine was even when he had his own troubles. Kurt finished his milk and walked upstairs. He looked at the mirror in his room. Not only was Blaine's dad being horrible but now Kurt's best friend was dating Blaine's old bully. He had to tell Rachel everything; she deserved to know how terrible Jesse was. Kurt pulled out his phone to send her a text when he looked back to lunch earlier. She was so happier, way happier than Kurt had seen her in a while. What kind of friend would he be if he were the reason to end that joy? Kurt decided to sleep on it and hopefully when he woke up, there would be a clear answer.

7 hours later Kurt did wake up. The answer he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Kurt thought while he did his regular routine. _If I tell Rachel she'll be mad but she should know. What if Blaine didn't want me to tell anyone? Then he would be mad at me and so would Rachel. _ Kurt's life had suddenly accumulated more drama than West Side Story. He threw on some clothes without even thinking about a color scheme. When he walked downstairs, Finn looked at him with a strange face.

"Hey Kurt. What happened?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Drama." Kurt replied. Finn caught on that he was only going to get one-word answers from this boy today and continued eating his bacon. The boys ate in silence for the rest of the morning. Kurt was busy thinking of the right solution. After over 30 minutes of fighting with himself, he had reached a conclusion.

Kurt waiting for Finn to get in the passenger seat since it was his turn to drive. Much like their breakfast, the ride was silent. Once they got to school, Finn waved goodbye to his brother and walked over to Mike Change. Kurt parked and walked straight to the choir room. He didn't even bother knocking before walking in. Brad was at the piano while his hands ran over the keys. They reminded Kurt of Blaine's and he began to doze off but caught himself. He looked up at Rachel, who was in the middle of singing a song.

"KURT! I was just about to get to the bridge!" She pretended to be mad at him then ran over and gave him a hug. Brad decided he should leave and proceeded to do so.

"Rachel, I think you should sit." He motioned her to a seat. The grin that was plastered on her face suddenly vanished as she approached the chair. Kurt took a breath and continued. "Last night, I learned something about Jesse. It's not a good thing." Kurt was beating around the bush and Rachel did not appreciate that.

"Kurt, just spit it out." She said, extremely annoyed.

"Jesse was Blaine's bully at Carmel!" Kurt rushed his words so they seemed like one huge word. Rachel's jaw slowly dropped. She looked at her watch and then the door. Kurt heard footsteps and eventually a figure was by the door.

"Jesse!" Rachel called, apprehensively.

"Hey berry bear!" He walked over and smiled. Kurt noticed that he had completely ignored Kurt's existence.

"Hi." She said plainly. He leaned in for a kiss but Rachel turned her face. Kurt let out a little giggle at this action. He was happy that Rachel was on his side. She turned to Kurt and mouthed him something. Kurt couldn't read her lips and looked at her confused.

"Oh, hey Kurt!" Jesse said. His voice was happy and he gave Kurt a thumbs up. Kurt rolled his eyes and got up.

"First period is about to start, I'll catch you later." Kurt waved goodbye to Rachel and walked out. Jesse took his chair and grabbed Rachel's hand. She slowly slid hers out of his.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Rachel was looking down at her lap. He placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her head up. Rachel saw his eyes full of worry. She sighed and motioned her head up so Jesse's hand wouldn't touch it anymore.

"Listen, Jesse. I know what you used to do to Blaine." She said. His reaction was odd. At first he smirked but then turned his head away in disappointment. Rachel could tell he wasn't disappointed in her but in himself. "I have two gay dads. There is no way I can be with you so I'm sorry Jesse. This relationship isn't going to work." Rachel felt tears form in her eyes. She began to walk to the door.

"Rachel, wait. I'm not a homophobe." Jesse stood up and looked at her. She turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice cracking.

"Bye Jesse." She said, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. She walked out of the classroom quickly and ran into the bathroom.

Kurt spent his whole first period wondering how Rachel had dealt with the situation. She was stubborn but Kurt knew she cared about Blaine too. He could only hope that she had ended things.

Nervously, Kurt turned the corner to Rachel's locker. He saw her there, as expected. Slowly Kurt approached his friend.

"Rachel?" He questioned. Kurt didn't get to hear her response and didn't know if Rachel was mad at him. She slowly turned around and shut her locker. Kurt saw that her eyes were red and her mascara had made a mark around her eyes. Kurt knew just from that face that she had ended it with Jesse. Rachel didn't need to say a thing. And with that, Kurt hugged her. He felt more of her tears on the back of his shirt. He saw Mercedes run up to the two.

"Hey! What's wrong you guys?" Mercedes asked. Kurt let go of Rachel as she rubbed her eyes. "What happened to Rachel?" She looked at Kurt for an answer. He opened his mouth but Rachel spoke instead.

"I broke up with Jesse." She turned to her locker and began to put her books away.

"Hold up. If YOU broke up with him, why are you so upset?" She looked at Rachel and then Kurt.

"I didn't want to." She paused and looked at Kurt. "But I had to." Rachel grabbed her books and walked away, her eyes still full of tears. Kurt and Mercedes followed her with their eyes until she turned the corner. Kurt looked at Mercedes and just by her face; he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

Mercedes pulled Kurt aside and waited for him to begin talking.

"Well I never liked Jesse, none of us did. He was the enemy. Since he graduated, I guess I would give him a chance and Rachel was really into him." Kurt paused.

"So you're why she broke up with Jesse? Because you didn't like him?" Mercedes's tone was angry.

"No, no, no!" Kurt reassured her. "Before Blaine went to Dalton, he was bullied, just like me." Kurt looked down. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Blaine went to Carmel, with Jesse. Jesse was two years older than Blaine but he still bullied him. Once Jesse had taken it too far and Blaine switched. Simple as that." A single tear fell down his porcelain cheek. Mercedes quickly went from being angry to sympathetic, not only to Kurt, but to Blaine too. She put her arm around his shoulder and the two walked together.

**I think I'm going to finish up next chapter. This story is NOTHING like I planned it! Not too pleased with this chapter… oh well. **


	10. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hey! Um, so I get that it's been over a month since I've updated this and truth is, I don't even remember the story line. Everyone's probably forgotten about it and I mean, there was only one chapter left but I did start writing it. Never finished though so if I ever do, I promise I will finish! As for my other fic, I will continue that. So yeah, you might get an email in like July saying I added a final chapter to this and then I would have! Yay But until then, thanks to everyone who read it! Love you guys! **


End file.
